


Мы с тобой медленно горим вместе

by ResidentTrickster



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не думали, что это однажды случится. Но все же это случилось – и не раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы с тобой медленно горим вместе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You And I, We're Burning Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31160) by LadyNobleSong. 



> К этому фанфику есть прекрасные арты **T!ka** : [click!](http://misstikaart.tumblr.com/post/67240329502/some-kind-of-illustration-to-a-glorious-fanfic)

**I**

Миртл никогда не любила вечеринки, и не только потому, что путаться с нетрезвыми развязными незнакомцами было слишком рискованно для таких, как они. Миртл попросту не понимала привлекательности подобного времяпрепровождения. Ей хотелось покинуть тускло освещенный бар еще много часов назад, но, похоже, большая часть их компании либо растворилась в дымном воздухе, либо была слишком пьяна, чтобы приглядывать за Фионой.

_За этой чертовой Фионой._

Миртл по-прежнему понятия не имела, почему та пригласила ее отпраздновать свой новообретенный статус Верховной. Они ведь на самом деле не были друзьями, не так ли? Верные враги звучало бы ближе к истине.

Разумеется, Фиона пила, флиртовала напропалую и пила снова. Хоть Миртл и не выносила эту стерву, она не могла бросить ее одну в таком состоянии; они все же были частью одного шабаша.

Углубившись в собственные мысли, Миртл не сразу заметила, что рядом с ней кто-то сел. К реальности ее вернула рука, приобнявшая за плечи. Миртл обернулась и обнаружила, что рука принадлежала Фионе. 

_Вот она где, Королева ночи._

Миртл искренне не понимала, как Фионе удается передвигаться на таких огромных шпильках, будучи настолько пьяной.

\- Ну же, Мирт, сделай лицо попроще.

\- Заткнись, Фиона, - ответила та предостерегающе. – Почему бы тебе просто не убрать свои руки от моих волос. Ты же, черт возьми, новая Верховная. Иди уже и найди себе парня на ночь.

К сожалению, слова Миртл имели эффект, прямо противоположный желаемому. Фиона придвинулась ближе и пристально посмотрела ей в глаза, скрытые толстыми стеклами очков. Их взгляды встретились, и Миртл вдруг почувствовала странное волнение.

\- Я знаю, что с тобой не так, - постановила Фиона после недолгого молчания.

\- О, и что же? – отозвалась Миртл, закатив глаза.

\- Ты просто ревнуешь, дорогая, вот и все.

Миртл не ответила, и Фиона продолжила:  
\- Ты ревнуешь, потому что я могу получить любого мужчину в этой комнате, в то время как на тебя они даже не взглянут.

Прежде, чем Миртл смогла придумать достойный ответа, Фиона резко поднялась на ноги и, пошатываясь, оперлась на столик позади нее. Их лица теперь были очень близко.

\- Но не волнуйся, - проговорила Фиона. Миртл ощутила возрастающее возбуждение от близости чужого, такого горячего тела. – Сегодня моя ночь, и обещаю: ты не уйдешь домой без причитающегося поцелуя. 

Миртл открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но ее прервал неожиданно страстный поцелуй. Прежде чем она осознала, что происходит, Фиона прильнула к ней, одной рукой сжимая ее бедро. Другая рука потянулась к волосам Миртл, и пальцы запутались в огненных локонах.

Но это все не было самым плохим. Нет, самым ужасным была необъяснимая жажда, с которой Миртл ответила на этот поцелуй, словно бы заражаясь чужим желанием. Горячо сталкиваясь языками, они словно расплачивались за годы сдерживаемой злости, ревности и желания. В поцелуе Фионы чувствовалась сила, опасность и привкус алкоголя, и Миртл не могла желать большего.

Захлебнувшись полустоном, Фиона внезапно прервала поцелуй и усмехнулась. Ее взгляд тем временем становился все более расфокусированным.

\- Я всегда знала, что ты втайне хочешь меня, Мирт, - торжествующе произнесла Фиона, отстраняясь. Миртл не пошевелилась, пораженная и словно замороженная.

...А краткий миг спустя голова Фионы опустилась ей на плечо и скользнула ниже, на грудь. «Она что, отключилась?» - запоздало осознала Миртл.

Определенно, эта невозможная стерва однажды погубит ее.

**II**

Было четыре утра, когда Миртл резко проснулась. За окном лил дождь, и она на секунду задумалась, не гром ли стал причиной ее пробуждения. Но потом Миртл услышала разбудивший ее звук снова – несколько громких стуков во входную дверь.

Миртл неохотно поднялась с кровати и надела белый с малиновым халат. «Кто бы это ни был, ему бы лучше придумать достойный повод для визита», - сказала она себе, быстро идя по дому. 

Миртл приоткрыла дверь именно в тот момент, когда вспышка молнии поразила дерево вдалеке, на миг осветив лицо гостьи. Это была никто иная, как верный враг, Фиона Гуд. Миртл почти решилась захлопнуть дверь прямо перед ее носом – это бы определенно стало достойным уроком! Однако Фиона уперлась и толкнула дверь вперед. Так уверенно, будто она увидела в глазах хозяйки приглашение.

Открывшаяся дверь позволила рассмотреть Фиону лучше. Верховная промокла с головы до ног и, возможно, замерзла до полусмерти - если то, как она дрожала, не было игрой на публику. В ее безжизненных глазах блестели невысохшие слезы; к груди она прижимала сверток одеял.

\- Позволишь мне войти? – на выдохе пробормотала Фиона. На Миртл она старательно не смотрела.

\- Бога ради, что ты делаешь здесь?

\- Просто пусти меня, и я все объясню...

\- Что... Фиона, это что, твоя дочь? Ты, черт возьми, совсем свихнулась? – Миртл захлебнулась возмущением, когда наконец осознала, почему Верховная так отчаянно вцепилась в сверток.

\- Да впусти уже меня, мать твою!

\- Ни за что на свете! - заорала Миртл в ответ.

Фиона безжизненно опустила голову.

\- Я должна была это предположить, - она нервно усмехнулась. - Ты все такая же совершеннейшая сука.

Миртл не ответила, и Фиона подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза. Ее щеки все еще были мокрыми от слез.

\- Хочешь заставить меня объясняться под дождем, на твоем пороге? Что ж, отлично.

Фиона глубоко вздохнула прежде, чем заговорить снова:  
\- Это касается Делии.

\- Слушаю тебя, - отозвалась Миртл, когда молчание Фионы слишком затянулось.

\- Заткнись, это и так достаточно тяжело, я... Я хочу, чтобы ты позаботилась о ней.

На мгновение Миртл потеряла дар речи.

\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь, Фиона, - она поплотнее запахнула халат. - Ты всерьез хочешь бросить ее? Свою собственную дочь? У тебя действительно нет ни стыда ни...

\- Закрой свой гребаный рот! – Фиона пронзительно закричала. Миртл только сейчас заметила, что все еще продолжала плакать. – У меня нет выбора!

Не зная, как ответить, Миртл молча ждала, что скажет Фиона.

\- Я никчемная мать, Мирт. Я не заслуживаю ее, и все это... Это не может так больше продолжаться.

Фиона прижала дрожащую руку к своим губам, чтобы заглушить всхлипы, но это было бесполезно.

\- Знаешь, что случилось сегодня?

Она замолчала, и Миртл снова ждала, не говоря ни слова.

\- Делия случайно подожгла свою кроватку. А меня рядом с ней не было. И знаешь, почему меня с ней не было? Я гуляла. Пила. Трахалась с незнакомцами. Она могла умереть, если бы соседи не вызвали полицию вовремя. Она могла сгореть заживо, а я бы даже не узнала! Потому что меня не было там, рядом со моей дочерью, Мирт. 

Миртл вдруг почувствовала, как по ее щеке катится одинокая слеза. Впервые слова Фионы звучали так правдиво и задевали за живое.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я для нее сделала? – прошептала Миртл, пытаясь поймать чужой взгляд.

\- Воспитай ее. Заботься о ней. Сделай ее счастливой, - Фиона сделала паузу. – И разреши мне время от времени навещать ее.

\- Ты уверена в этом? – мягко спросила Миртл, помолчав. Фиона только кивнула.

\- Хорошо. Но объясни мне только одну вещь, - проговорила Миртл. – Почему я?

Фиона грустно усмехнулась:  
\- Потому что я люблю ее и хочу для нее самого лучшего, - она выдохнула и продолжила:  
\- Я знаю, что ты всегда хотела стать матерью, и знаю, что ты не можешь ей стать. Вот, это твой шанс.

Миртл безмолвно наблюдала, как Фиона поцеловала дочь в лоб и прошептала, что любит ее. Передавая сверток Миртл, она всем телом дрожала от сдавленных рыданий.

Прокашлявшись и небрежно промокнув глаза рукавом, Фиона проговорила увереннее:  
\- Я могу не слишком любить тебя, Миртл Сноу, но я знаю, что ты ее лучший шанс, и я доверяю тебе. Из тебя выйдет в тысячу раз лучшая мать, чем из меня. Это в твоей природе.

Миртл плакала, не скрываясь, когда их взгляды встретились.

\- Я позабочусь о ней как следует, - пробормотала она.

\- Уж постарайся, - голос Фионы дрожал. – Я найду кого-то, кто принесет завтра ее вещи, - прибавила она, отворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

\- Постой! – вдруг выпалила Миртл, порывисто прикасаясь к мокрой фиониной щеке. Она заставила посмотреть себе в глаза и прошептала:  
\- Ты в порядке?

Фиона сухо хмыкнула:  
\- А я, черт возьми, выгляжу так, будто я в порядке?

Без лишних слов Миртл закрыла глаза, наклонилась вперед и на мгновение легко коснулась своими потрескавшимися губами мягких губ Фионы. Погладив ее по щеке, Миртл смахнула слезу. Фиона молча отступила назад.

\- Спасибо тебе, - прошептала Миртл, нежно укачивая что-то щебечущую маленькую девочку.

\- Взаимно, - вяло улыбнувшись, ответила Фиона, прежде чем отвернуться и стремительно раствориться в ночи.

**III**

Ожидая, пока чайник вскипит, Миртл смотрела на свое отражение в зеркале. Приходилось признать: Мисти и ее исцеляющие мази творили чудеса. За исключением нескольких еле заметных шрамов и отметин ничто не выдавало того, что она сгорела на костре несколько недель назад. Миртл с удовольствием отметила, что ее волосы отросли до прежней длины и стали немного мягче, словно у новорожденной. Не то, чтобы она всерьез заботилась о своей внешности, но ей доставляло огромное, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие наблюдать, как Фиона закипает от злости всякий раз, когда они пересекаются. Эта сучка желала ей смерти и даже смогла убедить всех в том, что именно она была виновна в постигшем Корделию несчастье. Но все же Фионе придется приложить гораздо больше усилий, чтоб и в самом деле избавиться от Миртл Сноу раз и навсегда. 

Войдя в комнату с чашкой чая в руках, Миртл внезапно увидела знакомые ноги, наполовину скрытые креслом у камина. «Ну _конечно же_ , явилась», - она мысленно вздохнула. Почему она была вынуждена жить в одном доме с той, что старательно пыталась убить ее, Миртл никогда не понимала до конца.

\- Фиона, - холодно проговорила Миртл, проходя мимо и даже не глядя в ее сторону.

Та, не выпуская из рук стакан скотча, вскинула подбородок, посмотрела на Миртл и спокойно спросила:  
\- Почему ты немного не посидишь со мной, Мирт?

\- Даже не мечтай, - резко ответила Миртл. Однако, попытавшись уйти, она осознала, что не может сделать и шагу. Миртл гневно повернулась к Фионе, ее глаза метали искры.

\- Дай мне уйти, сука ты такая.

\- Просто присядь, черт тебя возьми. Мне надо поговорить с тобой, - повторила Фиона. – Чего именно ты боишься? Я уже убивала тебя однажды, припоминаешь?

\- И все равно, вот она я. Живая, - торжествующе проговорила Миртл.

\- Вот она ты, в самом деле. А теперь сядь, у меня от тебя голова кругом идет.

Миртл неохотно подчинилась. Она гордо подняла голову, нетерпеливо ожидая, когда Фиона заговорит.

\- Я скоро умру, - поигрывая кубиками льда в своем стакане, просто сказала Фиона. Так спокойно, словно она давно смирилась с этим фактом.

\- Ну, лучше поздно, чем никогда, - Миртл усмехнулась.

\- Ох, Миртл, ты, как всегда, остроумна, - парировала Фиона, делая глоток из своего стакана. – Впрочем, я совершенно серьезна.

Она хотела продолжить, но Миртл перебила ее:  
\- И я теперь нужна тебе, потому что... Позволь мне сделать безумную догадку: ты хочешь, чтобы я осталась за главную?

\- Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но твое убийство больше не мой приоритет.

\- О, это прекраснейшая из новостей, - отрывисто бросила Миртл.

\- Да ты когда-нибудь заткнешься?

\- Только не в твоей компании.

Фиона вздохнула, медленно поднимаясь со своего кресла. Она принялась отсутствующе ходить кругами по комнате, в то время как Миртл пила свой чай, стараясь как можно более явно продемонстрировать свою незаинтересованность.

\- Я скоро умру, и это заставило меня задуматься.

Миртл презрительно вскинула бровь, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова.

\- Я обдумала свою жизнь и, видишь ли, осознала, что просрала ее. Я просрала абсолютно все.

\- Наверняка этот вывод занял у тебя очень много времени, - не удержавшись, прошипела Миртл сквозь зубы.

\- Моя жизнь, мое тело, мой сан Верховной, этот шабаш... Даже отношения с дочерью. Я все испортила.

Фиона небрежно опустилась обратно в кресло, закрыв лицо своими морщинистыми руками.

\- Делия ненавидит меня, - пробормотала она так тихо, что Миртл едва услышала ее.

\- Корделия не ненавидит тебя, она...

\- Корделия ненавидит меня, и тебе прекрасно это известно, корова ты старая.

\- О, а ты по-прежнему обходительна.

Фиона фыркнула и залпом опустошила свой стакан.

\- И даже с тобой, Миртл Сноу... Даже с тобой все вышло не так.

\- Почему тебя это заботит? Мы всегда ненавидели друг друга.

\- Разумеется, ненавидели. Но ты вырастила мою дочь. Даже презирая меня, ты выполнила мою просьбу. И знаешь, ты воспитала Делию чертовски хорошо, Мирт.

Фиона с громким стуком поставила пустой стакан на поднос и скрестила руки на груди.

\- А все, что я сделала для тебя в ответ – это сожгла на костре.

\- Ну, благодарность никогда не была твоей сильной стороной...

Фиона улыбнулась и усмехнулась, сухо и безжизненно. Внезапно отвернувшись, она снова заговорила:  
\- Полагаю, уже слишком поздно для извинений?

На этих словах сердце Миртл почти пропустило удар. Эта женщина, эта чертова невыносимая стерва! Даже на смертном одре она найдет способ свести ее с ума.  
Поправив очки, Миртл медленно ответила:  
\- Полагаю, извиниться никогда не поздно, Фиона.

Та долго молчала, а потом прошептала два простых слова.  
\- Прости меня.

Эти слова подействовали на Миртл опустошающе: возникло необъяснимое ощущение, будто все ее тело парализовано. Сказанное Фионой звенело в ушах, вынуждая закрыть глаза. Это не могло быть...

\- Осталась последняя вещь, которую мне хотелось бы сделать, - неожиданно мягко проговорила Фиона. – Ты позволишь?..

Выведя себя из транса, Миртл просто кивнула. Совершенно беспричинно ее сердце забилось так сильно, будто хотело пробить ребра. 

\- Закрой глаза, - шепнула Фиона.

Последним, что видела Миртл, была Фиона, встающая со своего места. Она замерла в ожидании, забыв даже, как дышать.

...А потом, совершенно внезапно, Миртл почувствовала _это_. Дыхание Фионы на своих губах, ее руку на своей щеке... Словно повторяя ту ночь, что случилась много лет назад, Фиона мягко зарылась пальцами в ее волосы. Когда их губы наконец-то соприкоснулись, это было нежно, медленно и мягче, чем когда-либо прежде. Это было странно и очень, очень грустно.

Наконец, Фиона прервала поцелуй и отстранилась от Миртл. Та открыла глаза лишь секунду спустя, только чтобы застать, как Фиона, мимолетно улыбнувшись, уходила прочь.

\- Ты и в самом деле надеялась, что таким способом сможешь высосать из меня пару недель жизни, Фиона?

Остановившись на пороге, Фиона обернулась и рассмеялась.

\- Разумеется, нет, - ответила она. – Мне просто всегда нравились твои мягкие волосы.


End file.
